


Savages

by PollyWeasley



Series: Savages [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Dirty Talk, Intersex Draco, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Top!Harry, Werewolf, Werewolves, Wolf Fights!, aggressive sex, alternative universe, bottom!Draco, breeding season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since he met Draco, Harry dreads the nights of the full moon. With his friend came a delicious smell and a terrible need to <i>fuck</i>. He knew Draco kept a secret, but only realized the seriousness of it when he began researching an ancient civilization of werewolves and his friend wanted him to forget it vehemently. But Harry also kept his own secrets, and he would go all the way to find out the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmoretteHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/gifts).



> **Prompt:** PROMPT #9 _Draco finds out he comes from a long line of Omegas, which doesn't sit well w him. He tries to hide it from everyone and acts like an Alpha, until he comes across true Alpha whom he instinctively feels is his mate. He both wants to submit to him but also wants to hide his Omeganess at the same time._  
>  **Creature:** Werewolf  
>  **Adapted from:** \- - -  
>  **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
>  **Word Count/Art Medium:** 11k  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> This story is actually a part of a longshot to be posted subsequently. Beta'd by the beautiful Crystalgreene and Sophy. Thank you girls! You were amazing!

_Underneath it all we’re just savages_  
Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages  
How could we expect anything at all?  
We’re just animals still learning how to crawl 

_Underneath it all we’re just savages_  
Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages  
Truth is in us all, cradle to the grave  
We’re just animals still learning to behave  
_**||Savages, Marina and the Diamonds||** _

 

"...So, according to legend, there was a big society of wolves in this region," Harry pinned a place on the map that he was showing to his friend. "I believe that if we go there, we can see if..." 

"Potter, you are aware that this is a _legend_ , right?" Draco asked, his gaze full of mischief. They both attended History in college and specialized in anthropology, and were about to complete four years of working together. Harry was an expert in the field work, researching archaeological sites, getting permission for observation, excavation and keeping of the findings. Draco preferred lab work, such as dating, conservation, carbon-14, research and publication. Since they started working together, they had published numerous articles, found priceless pieces and won a lot of money. At that moment, Harry was completely crazy about a legend: The Legend of the Moon Wolves, an ancient tribe of werewolves that lived hidden for many centuries. It was a kind of personal Atlantis for Harry, and Draco was trying to make his companion forget it. Not because he thought Potter was crazy. Quite the opposite. It was because he knew it was true. 

The fact is that the Moon Wolves were not a legend, just very good at hiding. Many years ago, Draco had been one of them, before he decided to go away. At age 14, with the arrival of puberty and adulthood, he discovered that he possessed the omega genes running in his family, that forced him to be submissive to all other non-omega wolves of the pack. He decided to leave. His aunt – an omega who fell in love with a human and was excluded from society – took him in, and he completed his studies among humans. Luckily, they had a poor sense of smell and during the breeding season, no one could smell him. They were often more friendly or attracted, but nothing like the madness he had seen during his years in the pack. He even returned there several times – never during breeding period – and pretended to be an alpha. He certainly had the posture, slender and lofty physique and could very well fake the personality, but he did everything he could to avoid the Alpha wolf of the tribe – Tom Riddle. He was a cruel wolf who believed that everything belonged to him and dominated society with an iron fist. Draco’s freedom was only due to his father's position as a direct servant of Riddle and to his aunt, the only alpha female of his family and partner of their leader. 

Moon Wolves were used to easily hide among humans, as they had complete control over their transformation – which they learned with help from their parents at about age 10. During every full moon was the breeding season. Libido increased, pheromones became stronger and there was this desperate desire to copulate. In the case of Draco, the desire to submit, that he tried his best to repress. He even tried to suppress the wolf itself completely. He didn’t eat meat, didn’t have sex – in any position – didn’t transform under any circumstances, even during the full moon, when the need became almost unbearable. 

Now Harry wanted to go find the Moon Wolves, and Draco understood, but couldn’t let him do it. First of all, because he didn’t want to reveal his position as an omega wolf, and second, for his friend's own safety. Harry didn’t know, but his desire to find the Wolves wasn’t only curiosity, but _nostalgia_. At the first full moon that Draco had spent together with Potter, he had found out the hard way that Harry was a wolf too. 

And an alpha. 

It made very difficult to Draco repress the urge to submit that first full moon, and he had learned since to stay away from him during these days. The blond had several theories about why he wasn’t in a pack, or why he didn’t know he was a wolf. The most plausible was that his society had been destroyed, or dissolved among humans. Anyway, it was hard for Draco to stay away from Potter, and more difficult not to submit to him, but he had managed to hold on for three and a half years. Surely one day he would find a male or female wolf more submissive than himself and this urge to spread his legs would lessen. 

"As mammoths were legends," Potter belittled his declaration, and his tone of debauchery took the blond out of his particular world. On his face was that smug smile that Draco loved, even if he would never, ever admit to it. "Come on, we need at least to check it out! If it’s true, we will open a new source of research. To prove that werewolves are real would also be proving that magic is real. Come on, Draco! It will be the research of the year!"

"It will be the research of a madman! We are going to ruin years of work well done to look for things that don’t exist..."

Harry let out a snort, sitting in his chair and stroking his hair nervously. Draco knew he wouldn’t give up, he was too damn stubborn, but he hoped Potter would. Draco rose, went over to the automatic coffee maker they had in the office, and poured himself a cup. 

"We should check that other site. We already have the permission," he said, taking a sip of coffee and sitting down again. 

"Right. Whatever you want," Harry said in that tone of somebody who doesn’t agree at all. Draco sighed, touching Harry’s hand on the table. He didn’t like to upset him, but he needed to protect himself and his kind. 

They discussed their older and "safer" project, and Malfoy noticed that his friend wasn’t enthusiastic about it, so the talk soon ended. When he retired to his room, he wondered if it was wise to hide the truth from Harry, and realized that yes, it was the best choice.

\-- 

Harry admitted that believing in a legend was a little mad, but it was impossible to ignore the fact that there were several proofs that it was real: reports of huge beasts’ attacks for years in various newspapers over the centuries, images, drawings, physical proofs, and not to mention that, for him, it was something personal. Full moons were absolute martyrdom. He heard better, smelled more intensely, and even his bad sight seemed better, to the point that he didn’t need to wear his glasses. 

Not to mention that terrible need to _fuck_. 

It had been a problem since age 15. He had lost his virginity very early, and over the years had had so many partners that he couldn’t remember even 40 percent of them. The bigger problem was that, after Draco, it had been much, _so much_ worse. Since they had decided to work together a few years ago, Harry had begun to think that he had serious problems, perhaps a case of satyriasis plus a pathological need to protect. Every full moon, the already delicious smell of the blond would become irresistible, and Harry had to leave his house or commit a crime. Not that he had never tried to be with Draco. When they met at the university five years ago, Harry wasn’t close to him, but the need was so strong that he spent months trying to seduce the blond: he ended with a denial and – the worst of all – in love. 

Now, at every full moon he had to leave home and spend a week clubbing, go to motels with several partners –, taking care of himself of course -, trying to placate that destructive fire that would take him over whenever he saw his friend during those times. 

Still, there were times when he was angry with Draco, just like tonight. Yes, his desire to research the legend of wolves was personal – and he certainly couldn’t tell Draco that he thought he was a descendant of them – but Malfoy had never objected to any project so vehemently, not even to those who had proved to be fruitless in the end. He wondered if there was a personal reason for Draco to refuse embarking on this journey; if he was superstitious or something. The truth was that, if the blond didn’t want to go, Harry would probably have to go alone. 

His thoughts were scattered by the slight sound of little feet. He turned his eyes towards the sound and didn’t resist smiling. His crazy life had given him a wonderful gift: a little creature with black hair like coal and eyes as blue as the summer sky. It was a mistake, an accident, but Harry had never been the same after him. 

"Daddy... I can’t _shleep_..." the tiny boy said, placing his little hands on Harry’s knees climbing his legs, curling up on his dad’s lap. "Let me _shleep_ with you...?" 

Harry smiled more openly, placing a kiss on the child’s forehead and hugging him fondly. There had been a day in his life, four or three years ago, shortly after Draco had rejected him, when Harry had been almost crazy. Too excited, full of lust and completely drunk, he woke up in bed with one of his best friends, naked and without either of them knowing how it had happened. Luna laughed, hugged him, herself as naked as him, and said that now the two of them had had a great experience, which none would ever remember. 

Two months later the blonde said she was pregnant. 

And now he had that lovely little thing they had decided to call Saturn. Luna was an Astrophysicist and spent most of her time studying the sky – which also made her have little to almost no time for anything. Therefore, Saturn lived with his father almost all the time. Harry and Luna remained friends and went out together a lot. Luna didn’t want to get involved romantically with anyone and Harry had that problem of being in love with a guy who didn’t want him. Anyway, he'd say he had a happy family, although unconventional. 

"Why can’t you sleep?" he asked, and the little one clung even more to him, clutching his shirt and tucking his thumb in his mouth. "Turi..."

"Thewe'sh a lot of noise..." he said, and then nothing more. Harry knew that his small ears were sensitive, but he doubted that it was the reason why the boy was curled on his lap now. He himself, who had ears as sensitive as his kid, didn’t hear any more noise than the rare passing cars next to his house. Harry knew what his son was feeling; a feeling that should be very strong in this little bundle. It was something very intimate, instinctive, that he couldn’t even explain. It was a need to be close, to have physical contact, to feel the warmth and embrace of his family. For a long time, being close to someone was denied to the oldest, and even though he shouldn’t let his child sleep in his bed – psychologists around the world tend to claim children should sleep in their own bed – he also had this desire to sleep with his son, joint to him in close embrace.  
Harry never met his parents. According to his aunt and uncle, who raised him, they died in a car accident, and Harry survived with only an oddly shaped scar on his forehead. He never questioned it, because if his parents were really alive, his aunt and uncle wouldn’t have taken him in. Or rather... Given him a closet to sleep in. He never felt part of a family. He slept every night dreaming of hugs from his parents, how it would feel to sleep with each of them by his side, nestled into unique and true comfort. Now, as an adult and father, he didn’t want to deny it to his son, which made him think of sleeping not only with Saturn, but also with Draco. 

It had been some time that the blond was sleeping in his house. Before Saturn’s birth – before he was even conceived – Malfoy sold his house to buy a piece of land and build a "perfect" home from scratch. Completely crazy in love, Harry offered his house as a shelter during the construction process, so that Draco wouldn’t have to spend more money renting a house, and after some reluctance, his friend accepted. Three and a half years later - because of several problems with the construction company and nearly a year of lateness – Malfoy was still living in his house, and felt quite comfortable there. 

On full moon nights, the blond’s scent meant that Harry would almost go mad. He felt a hunger so great, so desperate, he couldn’t think, and needed to get out, to disperse this furious energy that took over his body, instead of simply breaking the other’s bedroom door open. 

He didn’t know if Draco felt his changes. On those nights, the blond locked himself in his bedroom and only got out because of Turi. Harry acquired the habit of leaving the boy under the responsibility of Draco on these days, and his son was crazy about him. It was "Ondie" over here, "Ondie” over there, "Ondie" said that, "Ondie" said it. Draco hated that nickname, because it had been the result of Harry’s teasing, as he was calling him "blondie" to provoke him. Saturn heard it and now the boy never called him anything else. Harry laughed at the thought, holding the boy even tighter into his arms and sniffing his hair, which had a nice baby smell. He noticed when Saturn sniffed back, and laughed a little, so he was surprised to hear a hoarse voice near him. 

"He ran away from the bed again." Draco was dressed in his pyjamas, with both hands on his hips. 

"Apparently, you too," Harry said, his earlier anger completely forgotten at the sight of the older man prepared to sleep. He was so beautiful. From any angle that Harry looked, he just got better. He couldn’t resist smiling when Draco gave him a guilty chuckle. 

Harry opened his arms when Saturn shifted, sitting on his father's lap and grinning, a grin that Harry recognized as a mix between his and Draco’s. Saturn didn’t have many traits of Luna, besides the pale skin, the pointy nose, thin chin and immensely blue eyes. Other than that, his gestures, the way he talked, walked and played were very much like Harry’s, and often, the man saw the child repeating many features of Draco, as the frown, the way the blond twisted his lips when he was angry or how he beat his foot when he was serious. 

"Ondie! Ondie! Let me shleep with yo’!" The boy asked, literally jumping into the blond's arms, who, with practice, caught him in the air and snuggled him against his chest, supporting Saturn with his forearm and putting his hand under his bum, squeezing his plump cheeks with the other hand, making the baby show a little fish pout. Harry smiled at how Draco was so much more relaxed with Saturn than he usually was with anyone. He had a natural way with the boy, almost as if born to care for a child. Draco didn’t realize how much he changed, Harry knew, but the dark-haired man never tired of admiring them together, Saturn's eyes reflecting the tone of Draco’s. Harry felt warm inside with the image, and even with his fatigue taking control of his body, he didn’t want to sleep yet. 

"Sure you can, puppie," Draco said, raising a hand and scratching the boy behind the ear, a thing Saturn loved. "And you should go to sleep," he concluded, looking at Harry. "I was planning on getting out tomorrow, what do you think? It is Sunday and the radio says it will be sunny."

Harry smiled, knowing that this was the way Draco had to apologize for the misunderstanding earlier, then accepted, giving the little one a goodbye kiss before Draco took him to his own room, promising him dreams of angels.

\--

As they left on the next day, it was really nice and sunny, although because of the cool breeze, they needed to use a light jumper. Harry was holding a backpack with a towel, food and utensils that they would use in the Zoo park, and Draco was, as always, fussing over Saturn, kissing his cheeks and swinging him in his arms, making the child laugh and hold on to his jumper, the dimples in his cheeks apparent as he laughed his delicious baby laugh. Harry couldn’t help but smile like an idiot at the sight of them together, and something in his chest ached, as it always hurt when he was reminded that Draco didn’t want him and never would. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a greeting. He turned round, recognizing his neighbour, Mrs. Figgs, who was once again carrying her cart full of cat food.  
"Saturn is very handsome today! Are you going for a walk?" She asked, and Saturn answered by turning towards her and opening his chubby arms. 

"We'll shee a WEAL BIG lion!" he said, and Draco confirmed with a nod. 

"And lots of monkeys. Don’t forget the monkeys," he said, and Saturn also nodded. 

"I love monkeys! But I like dwagons better! But thewe's no dwagon in the Joo..." the boy said, pouting, before turning to Draco. "But mum shaid it has a dwagon in the sky." He said, touching the blond's nose. 

"Yeah. And it's me," Draco said, and the boy laughed as he always did around him. 

Mrs. Figgs looked at the two of them for a few seconds before looking at Harry and casting him a smile, as if she understood everything, before saying goodbye and starting to walk to her house. That smile made Harry a little too conscious of how they were looking as he walked to his car and waited for Draco to put Saturn in his baby seat. They looked like a family. Harry felt like a family with Draco and Saturn, but had to always remember that the blond didn’t want that. They were friends and would remain friends, independent of what Harry felt during full moons – or the other moons, if he was honest with himself.

"Let’s go?" Draco asked, closing the door and putting on the seat belt. Harry just smirked and turned on the engine.

\--

The day was great as it always was when he was in the company of the two Potters. Draco would never admit how much he loved those two people who had taken over his life like two suns. He couldn’t help orbiting around them, wanting to be close, to feel their heat in his arms. He knew he shouldn’t be too close to Harry, though. First of all, he couldn’t let Harry know he was a wolf. Which led to the second topic, which was to not let Harry find out he was an Omega. And well, being an omega... 

There was a specific reason why Draco hated being an omega. Until puberty, boys and girls were biologically betas. Even when they transformed, their young body was still one of a beta and smelled like a beta, since the smell was much stronger while they were in their wolf form. After puberty, however, their body changed, unless they continued to be beta. An omega girl wouldn’t grow much. Her breasts were fuller, she would have wider hips, perfect to give birth, and her smell in the full moon would become much more evident. Alpha boys became tall, strong and imposing men. Usually they had a powerful stance, and Draco had always imagined he would be a tall, strong and imposing alpha. 

When, at age 14, he went through the most painful change of his life, his disappointment was overwhelming. 

Unlike other men, an omega boy entering puberty changed more than his physical posture. Gradually, his testicles would recede into the body, while the central scar on his scrotum began to form into an opening, that would slowly reveal a perfectly formed vagina. During the three months necessary for the change, boys were affected by horrible pains because their uterus was beginning to work perfectly for the first time, eggs began to form and there was blood, blood everywhere. Draco always knew that omegas bled, and beta women too, but he didn’t expect that to happen with him. It was virtually impossible to hide it from the rest of the tribe, who would smell the blood from a distance, and Draco had to cut his hands and knees on purpose to hide the smell. He would rather have been an alpha woman, who would basically grow her clitoris into a penis and mature her testicles, which would grow but stay in the same place it initially was inside her body.

His mother consoled him, saying it was normal, that most men in his family had gone through the same and that when the changing time passed, he would find a great beta or a powerful alpha to mate.

_To mate_. Ugh. 

Draco hadn’t seen another solution but to leave his mansion in a perfect peripheral village in the north of London. The tribe was virtually isolated, and no human who appeared and found that a tribe of wolves lived there made it out to tell the story. Wolves, in contrast, could leave and return as they wished. Of course they thought it was strange when Draco wanted to leave, but being biologically adult, he could do whatever he wanted. And so he went to his Aunt Andromeda’s house, where he lived until getting a good internship and eventually ending up living with Harry Potter. 

A damned alpha with whom he was madly in love. 

But how could he tell the man that he was not quite "male"? How to make Harry casually accept that Draco wasn’t a human, but an omega wolf who had two types of orgasms, especially in full moon nights when he hurt his wrists and masturbated until exhausting his forces while calling out Harry’s name? 

There was no other choice but to hide, hide his nature, hide who he really was. It hurt, of course, but it was for his own protection. Harry’s protection. Saturn’s.

\--

Of course Harry didn’t understand that sort of thing, and when he had the first chance, he got into his car and went off to where his research led him. Draco was busy writing the article of the last extremely tedious research they had done, and Saturn had gone to kindergarten which he had been attending since his second birthday. It gave Harry a time of about seven to eight hours before Draco called and asked where the hell he was. The blond had a bad habit of wanting to control his life, and Harry had another bad habit of letting himself be controlled by Draco. Someone who didn’t know Draco would think he was the most loving and gentle friend, when in fact he was a controlling monster, _work-a-holic_ , methodical and full of little rules. Well, it was true that the house was much safer for Saturn, and much cleaner than it had been when Harry had lived alone, but sometimes the dark haired man felt like a maid in his own home. 

But he didn’t complain. The calls warmed his heart, demonstrating that Draco genuinely cared about him. And he had so many rules because Draco felt Harry's home was _his_ home. Moreover, Harry didn’t care to have a good company, even if his body was constantly fighting for him, struggling to have Draco with him. Sometimes he felt he couldn’t stand it anymore. That he couldn’t bear that maddening need any longer and would commit a crime, but the following week, when he would see Draco exhausted, with dark circles around his eyes and a slightly tired smile, and knowing that the blond felt the same difficulty that he felt in those weeks, he was convinced that there was another reason, a deeper reason, and not only the fact that Draco didn’t like him. 

That was how he was still holding on to this love not reciprocated, and struggled to find in others the love he wanted to share with Draco, yet knew he never would. 

As he arrived at the location, he was surprised to see an old village with brick houses in a very Victorian, old style. He parked close to what looked like a church, and noticed that there were no other cars around. For now, it was the part he liked best. He walked away, looking around, looking for someone who could tell him about the legend. In the distance there was a park where some children were playing _It_ , albeit in a somewhat... Hm... aggressive way. He approached, and was surprised when the children stopped playing and looked at him with a certain awe. A little boy even sniffed the air in his direction. 

"Hi, good morning...? Could I talk to a parent of yours...?" he asked, as nicely as he could, and a girl chewed on her under lip, staring at him intently before saying,  
“You have green eyes." 

Harry thought that that was a weird statement. Yes, he had. What did it mean? 

"Yes, since I was born... But I really wanted to talk to an adult. Could you take me to someone?" he asked, and this time it was the girl who raised her little nose in the air and sniffed the wind, then raising her hand and indicating a large house across the park. 

She walked away, and Harry followed, although he found it strange that the other children hadn’t returned to their game when they left. His heart was telling him to leave. The smell of that place was strange, something heavy, and some corner of his mind didn’t like it here. The atmosphere was dense, and the more they approached the big house, the more Harry wanted to run and go home. 

"In here. He is our leader, he will help you," the girl said, before turning around and getting back to the park, leaving Harry alone in front of the heavy wooden door. 

Gathering courage, Harry grabbed the big metal ring at the door and knocked three times, looking forward to learning who this leader was. He’d never been that nervous, and didn’t know why he was so tense. 

Within minutes, the door opened, and a very well-dressed butler answered. 

"Want to talk to Mr. Riddle?" He asked, and Harry instinctively took a step back. He was dressed completely in black, which contrasted with his pale skin. His hair was shoulder-length, black and oily, and he had black eyes and a hooked nose. 

"Yeah. My name is Harry Potter, and I'm an anthropologist. I'm looking for a place in this region and would like to talk to someone who knew..."

But Harry wasn’t able to finish. The eyes of the apparently expressionless man widened a little, and he muttered the younger man's name before pulling him inside. 

"Follow me," he ordered, and Harry felt the need to send him to hell, but he also needed that information and followed the other man grudgingly, waiting as he closed the door and started to walk down a long corridor. 

The house was as imperious inside as it was outside, although quite old, probably a family heirloom. He was taken to the living room, where a large chandelier hung from the ceiling. Large windows let the sun through, illuminating two figures who sat on the couch, both dressed in black. There was a man, pale skin, glossy black hair and apparently older than everyone in the room, but with a beauty beyond the ordinary. Harry felt ashamed to find a man so beautiful, but then the man stood up. When he stood, watching him intently, Harry felt extremely threatened. Somewhere inside him he wanted to master him, submit him, destroy that beautiful face and show him his place. Harry held in his feelings, thinking about when he had last felt something so irrational. 

"Lord... This man came to the door, claiming to be an anthropologist named Harry Potter," the butler said, and Harry looked at him from the corner of his eyes, biting his tongue so he wouldn’t say that he didn’t _claim_ to be Harry Potter, but actually _was_. 

"Harry... Potter?" Riddle - at least Harry thought he was Riddle - spoke his name with such disgust, that the anthropologist had to search his mind if he already knew him, but nothing came. "How did you get to this place?" 

"Like I said, I'm an anthropologist. I do research on ancient civilizations, and my studies of the Moon Wolves brought me here. So I wonder if someone would have some information that..."

"Moon Wolves? This is how we are called out there?" Riddle laughed, and the woman sitting on the couch laughed with him. Harry was feeling more and more nervous. It was the third time he was interrupted, and he hated being interrupted. "And you... A Potter. I thought they had been extinct for... What? Thirty years?" The man asked, and Harry stepped back, noticing that the butler was gone. The woman got up too, and Harry felt even more uncomfortable. His head began to ache, his throat was hoarse. His muscles were tense, something inside him wanted to leave, and he didn’t understand exactly what it was. "But no... The boy remained alive, apparently. Hidden among muggles, idiots with no magic... Don’t get me wrong, I still looked for a long time, but eventually gave up. Of course I didn’t think you'd come back, and looking for us... But apparently I have to finish the job, and you came directly to me."

"What are you talking about? I have no idea who you are. And I won’t even ask how you know my name, because it is in various magazines and articles..."

"You will have a quick death, don’t worry," Riddle said, and in amazement, Harry watched his skin tremble and stretch as he calmly removed his expensive clothes. As every piece fell, his skin stretched and tore, abundant drops of blood flowing down his body, while a layer of fur appeared through the cracks. He realized that the woman was also changing, and as Harry looked at the man's face, he could see his mouth was torn in half. A muzzle emerged from it, snarling, showing sharp teeth. Harry didn’t get to see the rest, and just turned and ran as fast as he could towards the exit. Behind him he heard the growls and a high howl. His heart was pounding, desperate, and failed a beat when his feet slipped on the polished floor. 

_I'm going to die_ , he thought. _At least Draco is with Saturn. They are safe. They are safe._

As he got closer to the door, he almost groaned with happiness to see it open. Growls and barks were higher, closer, and he ran with all the strength he had towards the car. Still, he knew he wouldn’t have time enough to get in, turn on the engine and flee with the car. He looked back, and instead of seeing two wolves, as he expected, there were at least six, counting as he could, black and white, and he felt the adrenaline run even faster through his body. He tried to think fast, dodging through a tight alley, where the largest wolves couldn’t pass. His legs ached, his knees complained, the strong burst of energy too much for his initially relaxed body to endure with ease. His lungs burned and he had long given up breathing through the nose, drawing air forcefully through his mouth. When he left the alley, he noticed that two wolves followed him down the alley, and the other across the roof. He felt his eyes fill with tears of despair as he ran towards what he thought that was the exit of the place. He wouldn’t make it. He felt that his legs were weakening, and in despair, he thought about giving up. To just let the wolves catch up and finish with that desperation. 

Before he could think clearly, however, his nostrils were assaulted by a very familiar smell. He stumbled and fell to the ground, rolling around his own axis and tasting sand and blood in his mouth. He looked up, seeing in the distance a house surrounded by tall grass, weeds and dead trees. An abandoned house, big enough to be from a wealthy family, but abandoned for so long that he was certain that whoever had owned that house would never take it back. 

_"I thought they had been extinct for... What? Thirty years?"_

That _something_ inside him grew so hard when he realized what those words meant. The houses were empty. There were no people looking through the windows, or people watching in the streets. Harry was, for them, just another... What had he called him? A muggle that discovered the refuge of moon wolves. He would die. He would die like his family had died. Attacked by deadly beasts who wanted to destroy his blood. 

His blood. 

His _wolf_ blood. 

Harry turned his eyes to the pack that quickly approached, and let the anger out. He let it all out. Let out all the hatred he felt at that moment, adrenaline, power, sadness, fear. Let everything out and explode in a wave of pain. He felt his muscles ripping, writhing while his skin moistened, blood running down his body, his vision changing, his body adapting to the changes until he was, in all his magnificence, a black wolf with angry green eyes. His clothes were pieces on the floor, torn shirt, trousers and shoes fallen somewhere near his peeled skin and broken glasses. He recognized Riddle by his smell, and his alpha woman because of her black and thick fur. He raised his muzzle and howled, high, before showing his teeth and claiming his place as an alpha.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Riddle jumped on him in a fight of teeth and claws. The other wolves didn’t interfere in the fight, but howled and growled their preferences, while the two black alphas duelled for a position as alpha. It was instinctive, Harry did what his heart commanded, but it wasn’t enough. It was his first transformation. Everything hurt, his feet weren’t firm, and despite his will, he didn’t have enough strength to fight an alpha wolf that had always been a wolf. He let out a yelp when sharp claws dug into his shoulder, ripping his thick skin, and he had no choice but to turn around and run. Run like he never ran before. His paws, even aching and bleeding, were strong and agile, and he crossed the road as if he not even touched the ground. He went towards the car when he remembered that the keys were among his discarded clothes, then ran home. 

He needed Draco. 

He needed to get him out of there or he would suffer. They would follow his smell, take his family from him. They would take him... He needed Draco. Draco... So he ran. Ran, even in pain, ran, and gradually left the village and wolves behind. Gradually, his shoulder had stopped bleeding, but he kept running. He couldn’t stop. He had to make his family safe. It was necessary to protect his puppie, and Draco... He couldn’t forget Draco. 

He didn’t know how long ran, but when he got home it was almost night. He didn’t know how to change back, and even if he did, he would be naked and without keys. So he kept scratching the door, whining and hoping that Draco would hear, open the door for him and not leave him alone and hurt in the cold outside. 

When Draco appeared, there was no Saturn in his arms, which was rare, and he seemed nervous. He certainly smelled blood in the distance, and didn’t know exactly what to do with his hands. 

"You fool! Idiot! Bag of fleas! I told you not to go after them!" Draco began to curse, while nervously holding the huge wolf in his arms, pulling him into the house and shutting the door, letting out a low moan when he saw the blood and deep cuts. Draco's eyes shone with moisture, but his cheeks were dry, and his hands, firm. He held Harry with care and affection, the obvious concern in every gesture and every look. Harry looked at him, watching his reactions, the pain starting to throb. The pain that he hadn’t felt before because of the adrenaline, now came in full force. He lay with his head on his good paw, whining softly as Draco wiped his wound with saline and gauze. The more he watched, the more convinced Harry was that Draco knew about the Moon Wolves. He also knew about Harry himself, so it meant that he probably knew what could happen. His questions were slowly dying, as his eyes succumbed to sleep. It meant they had to leave, that the wolves would follow the smell and would find them, but he had no strength for it, so he couldn’t help but just fall into a deep sleep.

\--

When Harry woke up, he was so comfortable that he didn’t move. He was warm, sheltered, and his whole body was relaxed. He moved his arm, searching for the child near his belly where he always slept, and found him curled up in a ball, his arms holding his stuffed dog while snoring quietly. He slowly opened his eyes, only to be surprised to see Draco lying there, one arm possessively holding Saturn, while the other hand held on to Harry's shirt. He looked tense, even in sleep, and his hands had an iron grip on both Potters. 

Harry raised a hand, touching Draco's face and smiling to see him lean into the touch. Slowly, his eyes widened and he stared at the dark-haired for a few seconds before breathing again, relaxing?

"Next time when I say don’t, you _don’t_. Got it?" Draco asked, frowning in anger, but Harry just smiled, nodding. 

The two spent some time just lying, hands touching and caring for the boy between them, before Harry ended the silence.  
"Since when did you know?" 

Draco took a while to respond, licking dry lips and looking away, before sighing and starting to talk. 

"Since I moved here the first time... The full moon..." 

"It's unbearable," concluded Harry and Draco laughed tensely. "So that’s why you wouldn’t be with me? Because I am... Hn...?" He let the words die in the air, but Draco touched his lips with his cold fingertips. There was no more reason to hide the truth from Harry, was there? He had already destroyed everything by going after Riddle, and obviously the leader wouldn’t accept another alpha appearing out of nowhere in his tribe. 

"I was born there, Harry," Draco said, running a hand through his hair. "I am one of them. That’s why I knew you were, too."

That took a while to get into Harry’s mind, but when it did, it all made sense. Full Moon nights were unbearable because the scent of another wolf. Another wolf with whom he needed to express his dominance, another wolf he needed to master. He had always been addicted to sex. That was not what had changed. It was that, on full moons, he needed sex with _Draco_. It didn’t mean that he didn’t need it on other days, but the full moon had become much harder to endure. Now he knew why. 

There was a special mood there, a feeling of peace and comfort that Harry had always wanted, ever since he met Draco. He didn’t know yet the reasons why Draco hadn’t wanted to stay with him, but now he knew it wasn’t because Harry was a wolf. There was something else. Something the blond didn’t want to tell him, but Harry didn’t want to know now. He propped himself up on one elbow, his other hand cradling Saturn against him. As he slowly approached Draco, he closed his eyes, calm and so deliciously submissive, that Harry just wanted to taste his mouth and enjoy that moment between them. 

When he was feeling the breath of the other one on his lips, however, the bell rang through the house. He swore in a low tone, sitting up on the bed and wondering who would show up at his home at that hour. Saturn opened his eyes, frowning at having his nap interrupted, and immediately turned towards Draco, holding him by his waist and trying to get back to sleep. Harry smiled for a second as Draco cradled the boy. He rose from the bed, seeing only then the bandaged arm under the sleeve of his pyjamas. He must have gone back to being human during sleep, and Draco could finally take care of his wound properly. He walked barefoot down the hall, down the stairs and into the living room, licking his own dry lips as he looked out the window to see who was outside. 

His heart stopped when he saw who was there. His shoulders tensed, his heart started pounding as he watched one of Riddle's henchmen push himself hard against the gate, shattering the hinge. He felt his blood disappear, throat closing, despair take care of him. 

"Harry...?" He heard Draco's voice behind him, on the stairs, with Saturn in his arms, his face confused and alert. 

"Take Saturn and go away!" Harry said, his breath faltering and his hands shaking. 

"I know you’re there, Potter. I can smell you. I smell your fear... and... Hmm... A puppy. This is extremely favourable. Break this door," Harry heard Riddle’s voice outside, and took the first thing he saw before him: the end of a lamp. 

"Go away!" Harry practically ordered, his eyes burning with the prospect of losing the two most important people in his life. "It will be all right. Now go away!"

Draco didn’t want to go. He knew he could stay and fight. He was a much better wolf than Harry, more trained and more able for sure, but when he felt those little hands shaking with fear, he couldn’t deny his pleas. He meant to say that he loved him. He meant to say that he regretted not having stayed with him that whole time. He meant to say that he would suffer if he got hurt, but then just nodded and went upstairs, running to his room and locking the door, putting Saturn in bed and getting on guard. He was an Omega, yes, but he wasn’t weak. He wasn’t exactly brave, either, but he at least would try to protect his family. 

Harry thought he was ready when the front door gave in under the enormous weight of the wolves. But he wasn’t. He would never be ready to fight like that. As much as he had tried, he couldn’t transform again, and as he saw five wolves coming into his home, strong and powerful, he thought he couldn’t be considered a coward to die fighting for his family. 

When the first one attacked him, he was ready. The weight of the lamp was just enough, and he hit right on his ear, what made the wolf fell sideways with a loud yelp. But it gave a gap so three others could jump on him. After that, everything became a blur. He felt claws digging into his skin like a knife through butter, ripping the bandages that the blond had so carefully made. It made his heart ache, that anger build up, but it wasn’t enough. He couldn’t! He was strong, he realized, every time one of the wolves pounded and pushed him away, but they were very strong and they were many, more than he could stand. 

He kicked, shoved, attacked. Two had been knocked out but Harry had only hit one. There was a wolf, some of them helping, but he wasn’t sure who. He stopped to look around, and that was his mistake. The largest, the alpha, the leader, flew with the jaw open to attack directly on his neck. Harry raised his arm, getting an angry bite into his flesh, and let out a loud cry of pain, blood running toward his elbow, as he felt the bone crack within his muscles. 

Inside the room, Draco just scratched the door, his eyes brimming with tears, and a huge anger rising within him for not being there, not be helping. He felt an enormous despair when he saw Harry, transformed into a wolf and bruised at the door, like an abandoned stray dog, and felt a relief so great when he could embrace his body and know that he was alive, despite the dangers... And now he was there, useless, waiting their turn to die. 

Then he heard that small cry and looked at the bed. Saturn was squeezing the stuffed dog in his chubby hands, blue eyes and tainted red and tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Daddyyyy...!" He moaned softly, sobbing as his entire little body trembled. "I want my daddy! My daddy ish hurting... Go get him, Ondie... Go get him...!"

Draco narrowed his eyes, ran to the boy and pulled him into his arms, sitting across the bed and pressing the child against him, feeling the boy's body shaking as he cried and asked for Harry. He had a mission. Although his cheeks were wet, he would be strong for the child who depended on him now. 

In the living room, Harry managed to push Riddle with a kick that made a piece of his skin go out with the wolf, blood oozing and dripping on the floor, leaving a puddle under his feet. He lifted his head, listening to that low cry that asked for him. The alpha wolf seemed to drop a doggish laugh, but when he heard the cry of his son, Harry got the strength to transform once again, the skin stretching faster, tearing and becoming the majestic wolf that he was, and even before his transformation was complete, Harry attacked Riddle, baring his teeth and clawing his face, violently tearing the older skin and pushing him against the wall. At that moment, he could see that really, another wolf fought beside him, and held the remaining wolves as he struggled against the alpha. The desire to protect was overcoming any pain or fear he felt, and Harry let all his strength to take care of that moment, sinking his claws and fangs in that wolf that threatened what was his. His territory. His family. His life. With a violent blow, throwing his body against Riddle’s, Harry held him against the couch and the door, attacking his jugular with hunger and sinking his fangs into soft flesh, pulling tightly and letting the other's neck bathed in blood. He ripped a piece of meat of his neck, throwing it in the middle of the living room and howled loud, growling at the remaining wolves still standing. 

_I'm the new alpha_ , his howl said. _And this is my home. Go away._

The other wolves still looked angry, but reluctantly lowered his head, and obeyed. He took a deep breath, and then he was himself. He barely felt his arm. He knew there would be a horrible scar and it would take several weeks to recover, but it had been worth it. That wolf would no longer threaten him. 

The other wolves also returned to his human form, and among them was the butler. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Harry, walking up to him and touching his shoulder, pausing a few seconds to look at him and said. 

"You have green eyes,” and before Harry could ask why this was important, he said, "Exactly like your mother’s. A beta who gave birth to the only alpha that could compete with Riddle. "

Harry swallowed saliva with the iron taste of blood, and it all started to make sense. When the man - Snape, was his name - took the other wolves, and the body, away, Harry walked up the stairs, and was met by Draco, who threw himself into his arms, squeezing him and watching his face as if seeing him for the first time. 

"You are alright. You didn’t die," and smiled, holding Harry by the sides of his face and planting a kiss on his lips, a kiss that Harry was so desperately waiting for so long. He held him by the waist with his good arm, pulling him deeper into a desperate, ruthless kiss, breaking up only when he lacked air. "I almost died there. Don’t do it again!"

"I'll try to remember," Harry smiled, before running up the stairs and holding Saturn in his arms, letting the boy hold him by the neck. After that, Saturn didn’t leave his father’s arms the entire day. 

They didn’t clean the house that day. Snape had sent some omegas to do this service, and one of them even offered to take care of Harry's injuries, but Draco almost bit her, telling her to do the work she was assigned for. The wounds on Harry’s arm were ugly, and Saturn didn’t want to leave his arms at all, so the blond's work was somewhat complex, but not impossible. Harry was covered in blood and sweat, and needed a bath, but he was so tired that he couldn’t possibly think of anything. Draco - this man ought to be canonized - was the one who dragged him into the bathtub, took Saturn off his arms and gave him a bath without wetting the bandages. The fight against the wolves hadn’t lasted more than ten minutes, Harry knew, but it seemed like an eternity. His body was so tired, so exhausted, that he wouldn’t hesitate to sleep for three days straight. 

He was drawn into a bed and dressed. From the smell, he knew it wasn’t his bed, but Draco’s, but Harry didn’t say anything. He only accepted the caress on his hair, and the reassuring weight that was the boy in his arms. 

"What time is it?" He asked, and after a few seconds, Draco replied. 

"Ten-thirty-two." 

"Saturn... He needs to take the allergy medicine..." 

"By noon. I know. Relax. You are very sleepy." Draco said, and Harry just nodded. Yes... Very sleepy...

\--

Harry didn’t sleep for three days, but slept for an entire day. He woke up in the morning of the second day with Saturn pushing his shoulders, annoyed face and clenched lips. 

"Daddy! Wake up! You have _shlept_ a lot!" The boy said, holding a hand over his face. Harry could feel the stubble pressing the little hand and smiled slightly, raising his good arm and holding him by the waist, pulling him toward his face and kissing his forehead. 

"Ewww... You've bad _bweath_!" Saturn complained, and Harry just laughed, gathering the forces he still had to go to the bathroom and cleaning up. 

When he came out almost an hour later, he looked for an easy outfit to wear. Saturn was already there, and to his surprise, Luna too, drinking a cup of tea and talking to Draco. 

"Hey, I heard that someone forgot how to do their job," Luna greeted him, rising from the chair where she was sitting and giving him a hug, before returning to her place. "I told you to be careful when checking these places. These sites are old and at any moment everything can come crashing down." She said, and in the corner of his eye, Harry saw the smiling dragon. 

"I'll remember that next," Harry said, walking so he could prepare his breakfast, but Draco pushed him in his chair and put a plate of toast, eggs and bacon in front of him, together with a cup of coffee. 

"Your arm. No. It wasn’t me who did it. It was Luna. Be thankful that she is here or you would be eating shoe leather this morning," Draco said, and Harry laughed, before he started eating. Only then he realized he was starving and had to refill his plate two more times to really feel satiated. 

They talked for a few hours. This was clearly one of the Sundays of the month on which Luna was off work because she wasn’t rushing to leave. This made Harry realize that he had lost track of time because of the recent events, and only now had realized what day it was. Still, it was nice to be in her company, and it was nice to see how much she was gentle and affectionate with the child, even though she was not used to spending a lot of time with him. Saturn adored her, and when she was about to leave, he was sleeping nestled against her chest, really like a puppy. 

"Well, I'm going... And I’m taking this boy with me," Luna said, and Harry frowned. He didn’t expect that. 

"His backpack is on the couch," Draco said, and Luna walked and took the said backpack, putting on her shoulder and smiling as if she knew something. 

"Have fun, boys. I'll be back next week," she said, only letting Harry kiss Saturn goodbye before putting the sleeping boy in her car’s own baby chair, then sitting in the driver's seat and driving away. 

Harry turned to Draco, not understanding very well, until the blond showed him his phone, open at the calendar app. In that day was marked an event. 

_Full moon_. 

Harry swallowed, looking up at Draco and raising an eyebrow. The blond smiled, put the phone on the table and, in a lightweight, fluid motion, sat on top of Harry's lap and kissed his mouth, holding him by the shoulders and shoving his hands in his black hair, moaning low as he moved his hips above him. Draco wasn’t sure what he was doing. He’d never kissed anyone, let alone had sex with someone, but he knew pleasure and knew his own body, as he had spent countless nights touching himself, moaning and achieving delicious orgasms as he imagined Harry’s big hands over him, hands that now were holding his bum like he wanted it for a long time, and Draco knew he wanted for much more than a "long time".

Harry dismissed his mouth and began to kiss his neck, his hands going to the blond's legs, and making the older moan a little louder, desperate for more of that delicious new sensation, but in a rush of rationality, Draco pulled away, looking into his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

"I need to tell you something before," he said, and bit his lip, leaving his lap and looking at the wall clock. The conversation with Luna had lasted a long time, and it was almost dusk. When the moon came through in the sky, he knew that the need would be too strong, but that was exactly what he wanted. Draco grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him towards the bedroom and putting him sitting on his bed, standing in front of him. 

He took a deep breath and took his shirt off, showing him his pale body, soft and thin. Harry could smell his even stronger, more pungent and more attractive scent. It was as if Draco _needed_ to be fucked. He looked at Draco's face as he began to explain what it was to be an omega man, why he had hidden this whole time and he was stripping at that time. 

He was afraid that Harry would reject him due to a body that Draco himself rejected. He was giving in now because, according to Draco's own words, he "don’t want to die a virgin, I don’t want you to die without me having tasted you". And... Well, to know that Draco had that peculiar anatomy, far from feeling disgust, Harry felt his desire increase much more. 

Draco was naked, displaying all his omega body for him, and the low brightness of the room made Harry able to see his perfect outlines, his chest rising and falling, the penis partially hardened, the place where his testicles should be and that, Harry now knew, was another location where he could sink in with all his might. 

He couldn’t wait. Harry jumped out of bed, holding Draco's waist with his good arm and pinning him against the wall, attacking his mouth and sucking his lips, pressing his whole body against Draco’s, big hands sinking into his soft flesh, marking the pale skin. He sucked the omega’s lips, and down again to his neck, biting, sucking and licking the pale skin, marking each piece of it. 

Still holding the blond's waist, Harry turned him against the wall, kissing, biting and sucking his neck and then down to his shoulders, down his spine to the small of his back, and without warning, opened his butt cheeks, opening his mouth and licking his crack and his pucker, groaning as he felt the muscle relaxing and tensing under his tongue, as he received a loud and desperate groan in return. He held the blond's cheeks even harder, leaving the imprint of his fingers as he tried to penetrate his body with his tongue, circling his anus, watering and letting his saliva come down towards his wet cunt, which was dripping clear liquid. Harry made Draco cram his butt up, opening his cheeks and giving way so his tongue could come down and lick between the labia, pulling from the older one another loud and desperate groan, causing more liquid to ooze out and down. Harry licked, back and forth cunt and anus, before taking a hand out from his bum and directing it to the blond's penis, wanking him while he licked and sucked, his saliva mixed with Draco’s pleasure, running down his legs and leaving him even more wet. 

Glad to see him so deliciously wet for him, Harry bit into one of the buttocks, receiving as a reward another husky groan from his lover. He continued with his hands and began to bite him more often, listening as he moaned deliciously, over and over again, until Harry bit with particular strength into one of the buttocks, enough to leave a mark on the spot, and was surprised to see Draco trembling against the wall, coming in his hand and making his body much wetter with his pleasure. 

Harry didn’t want to let him recover. He stood up, pulling down his trousers and pants as quickly as he could with one arm, and leaned over him, his mouth close to the blond's ear. 

"You waited so long for this, didn’t you...? To be fucked like an animal... To come only by being bitten, wasn’t it? How often have you dreamed of it? How often have you dreamed of being fucked hard and violent?" He asked, and saw that Draco tried to answer, but only gasps came out of his mouth. "Don’t worry..." Harry positioned his cock against his wet vagina, gradually entering. "I'll give you exactly what you want." He said, and with a quick, hard thrust, entered fully into it. 

Draco let out a cry of mixed pain and pleasure, clutching the wall with nails, but pressing back against Harry, as if he wanted him to go further, making him even more open. The movement caused a delightful sound of clash against moisture, and Draco wanted him to move soon. 

"Yes... I wanted... I wanted to be fucked like a whore... I wanted you to grab me hard and fuck me until I pass out... Come on, Harry... Faster..." Draco asked, unable to contain his submissive side, and honestly, without even meaning to. He wanted to be mastered, taken and used by the man, since so long that the memories of his pleasure were not enough to measure the amount of pleasure he now felt only to feel him inside. "Fuck me..." He asked, trying to see him as he turned his face to the side. 

Harry didn’t wait, granting his request almost immediately. He grabbed him around the waist, moving his hips away and against him fiercely, quickly. It was merciless, and each thrust pushed the blond slightly forward. Draco groaned and let his head lean on Harry's shoulder, that held him by the waist and chest, his good hand pinching his nipple tightly and pulling it, taking Draco into a frenzied display of pleasure only by being treated in such raw way and yet so enjoyable. It was so strong, so strong, so good that he started to feel the pleasure brewing once again within his guts. Draco always liked hard and fast, but his wrists were not enough to overcome what Harry was giving him that time. He just needed a touch, a push, anything and then... 

"Bite Me... Mark me... _Make me yours_..." Draco growled between moans and gasps of pleasure, and reached a second, deadly orgasm when he felt Harry’s teeth digging into his neck, hard as he was pounded inside his cunt, and Draco couldn’t do anything but tremble against him, his come wetting the wall once again and his muscles tightening around Harry with strength. He was tired and relaxing, but apparently Harry wasn’t satisfied. 

The raven haired man withdrew from of him, holding him by his wrist and throwing him to bed without any kindness, but Draco soon composed himself, lying in the middle of the bed and spreading his legs, displaying his body to the other, his eyes begging for it. Harry held each of his thighs and slipped back into his body, pulling it towards him and pounding mercilessly, grabbing his legs and almost taking him out of bed, making his whole body shake. 

"My dragon... Aahh... I wanted it so much... You, so open and being fucked as you deserve... I’ll come in you, let you be completely full of my come... You can’t imagine... How much I... How much I wanted to open your legs and take you like this, so wet for me... Gods..." Harry moaned, eyes on his. He let go of his legs, holding him by the waist with one arm and pulling him to his lap, making Draco jump on top of him. Draco held him by the shoulders, riding his thick cock and feeling the pleasure come once again. It was like it had no end, as if he could only have more, more and more coming from Harry. With a hoarse cry, he came again, the muscles of his vagina squeezing so much that the pleasure took the air out of Harry's lungs, and he squeezed Draco hard, feeling his own cock throbbing and emptying his semen inside. "Such... Tight... Cunt... Aaah! Draco!" He moaned loudly, almost a grunt, lost in his pleasure, his entire body shaking with the force of his orgasm. 

They were the longest seconds of his life, and he took a deep breath as he placed Draco back on the bed, seeing the blond look at him with a mischievous smile, withdraw from him, turn his body and get on all fours, spreading his legs and touching his own cunt with his fingers, squeezing the muscles and giving the brunette a perfect view of his semen dripping out of his body, oozing down the base of his penis and over the mattress. Harry swallowed hard, raising a hand and sticking two fingers into his used cunt, taking them out completely wet with Draco’s liquid and semen, before inserting both of them in his anus until the end, making Draco release a loud moan and hold on the headboard. Harry got to his knees, pushing the blond's upper body down and once again penetrating his vagina with his cock insatiably hard, fucking hard and fast, while his fingers fucked his hole in a moving as fast as his cock pounded into the smaller body, coming and going almost violently, Harry’s other hand holding one of his buttocks to give him a complete view.

Draco no longer had any voice to scream. He no longer had voice to moan, only gasp, as he let his highly sensitive body be used again. He was so pleased that he didn’t know how to act, how to react, and just gasped, groaned when he could, and encouraged him to do more, to give him more, always more... When Harry entered in both places it was like Heaven. In less than two minutes, Draco was coming again, shaking, moaning and feeling tears of effort running down his face, his cunt and anus twitching in such a violent orgasm that he was unable to hold his own body anymore. This one orgasm was accompanied by another, and another and they didn’t stop coming. His body was so tired, so exhausted, but so full of pleasure he was coming without the slightest effort. His legs were dripping with wetness, saliva and semen, and his cunt tightened around Harry as if it was sucking, shaking around him until Harry also succumbed to orgasm, three fingers deep inside his arse, pushing his cock all the way in, coming deep on him for long seconds before taking his fingers out of his body and holding him by the waist. He took his cock, now relaxed, from within him and fell at his side, tired, unable to really think. 

Draco slipped into bed, trembling and gasping, but with a delightful smile. He licked his lips, lifted a hand to Harry's face and ran his thumb over his lower lip. 

"I love Full Moons," the blond said, dragging a hand through Harry's body and his eyes widened as he felt Harry’s cock once again hardening. 

"Me too," Harry said with a smile, before leaning in and claiming another kiss.

 

Fin~


End file.
